<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donde las rosas florecen / Where the roses bloom by akermanbloodsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502337">Donde las rosas florecen / Where the roses bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akermanbloodsoul/pseuds/akermanbloodsoul'>akermanbloodsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Desnudos, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Group Sex, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nature, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, contenido sexual, explicit - Freeform, explícito, poliamor, trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akermanbloodsoul/pseuds/akermanbloodsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert y Eren Yaegar han mantenido una amistad de años que con el paso del tiempo se ha visto afectada. Sin embargo, el lago cristalino les recuerda el valor de la amistad y el amor. Pero las cosas se tensan cuando los tres amigos comienzan a sentir el éxtasis del amor y a querer descubrirse el uno con el otro. </p><p>Un relato que explora la puerta del tabú y te invita a ser participe de cómo el trío de oro se ve involucrado a dar el salto hacía el descubrimiento sexual del que probablemente no podrán regresar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El lago / The lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es mi primer relato y decidí incluir personajes de SnK porque soy una gran fan y admiradora y porque la historia de este trío me fascina así que decidí llevarlos hacía algo más explicito. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, serán menos de 5 capítulos así que los iré subiendo semana tras semana, eso espero. </p><p>Los personajes del universo SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN SON TOTAL RESPONSABILIDAD Y CREACIÓN DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. </p><p>PD: si no te gustan las relaciones de trios, no lo leas, si por el contrario al igual que yo te gustan, ¡entonces disfruta y comienza a leer! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–¿Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad? –preguntó la niña con un brillo de esperanza y ternura en sus ojos grises. Miraba a sus dos mejores amigos con un amor incondicional. El rubio le sonreía, y el moreno le tomaba de la mano mientras le respondía.</p><p><br/>–Siempre seremos amigos. Toda la vida –le aseguró con una sonrisa.</p><p><br/>**<br/>Era una tarde de primavera en las afueras de la ciudad. El atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor con el cielo brillando en tonos purpuras y rosados. El sol abrazaba la Tierra con su calor y sus rayos golpeaban los rostros de las personas. Era un atardecer magnifico y uno de los más bonitos desde hace tiempo.</p><p><br/>Hoy era uno de esos días en donde podían olvidarse de su labor de soldados y por rara vez sentirse unos chicos normales. Era extraño para todos, pero si Mikasa y Armin podían olvidar el hecho de tener que pensar en el futuro, lo harían. A pesar de que Eren parecía nunca poder dejar de pensar en él.</p><p><br/>Mikasa mejor que nadie sabía que Eren últimamente no era el mismo de antes. Sus ojos esmeraldas ahora ya no brillaban, estaban opacos y perdidos siempre en un destino incierto. Cuando miraba a Eren, ya no podía ver nada más allá. El chico ya no irradiaba la misma energía que antes. Ahora sus ojos sólo emanaban una llama de ira interna mezclada con una severa tristeza. Pero Mikasa también se negaba a creer que el Eren que ella conocía ya no existía más.</p><p><br/>Mikasa los amaba a ambos. Sabía que tanto Eren como Armin pronto se irían de su lado, pero cada vez que el pensamiento llegaba a su mente su corazón se estrujaba un poco más y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar ese hecho. Ella no podía negar el hecho de que las cosas ahora eran diferentes y que probablemente aquellos tiempos donde corrían y reían juntos no volverían a suceder, que ahora cada uno tenía un propósito diferente en la vida y desde hace mucho se había resignado a que Eren ya había definido muy bien cuál era el suyo.</p><p><br/>Mikasa suspiró y sintió la brisa del viento golpear su rostro cuando miró hacía el horizonte donde yacía un enorme sol naranja acompañado de unas bellas nubes rosas. El sol resplandecía, el atardecer estaba llegando.</p><p><br/>Hoy habían decidido venir a los cultivos de rosas que estaban cerca de la granja donde vivía Historia. Les gustaba ir al orfanato de Historia, convivir con los niños y escuchar las risas que desprendían los pequeños. Eren por otro lado, se enfocaba demasiado en hablar acerca del futuro de Paradise junto a la reina y hurtar en las memorias que la conexión con Historia le ofrecía.</p><p><br/>Pero al final, siempre terminaban en los cultivos de rosas. Mikasa era una gran admiradora de la recolección de flores, podría decir que era una de sus pasatiempos favoritos y le alegraba que Armin lo disfrutara tanto como ella. Y aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Eren, agradecía con tener por lo menos su presencia junto a ellos hoy.</p><p><br/>Armin se encontraba arrancando unas cuantas flores más y con toda la delicadeza del mundo las acomodaba junto a las otras en la canasta de paja que tenía a su lado. Mikasa, frente a él llevaba un sombrero blanco con un moño azul y un vestido de botones con mangas largas blanco con azul de igual manera. Su cabello había comenzado a crecer más de la cuenta y esta era una ocasión en donde había preferido llevarlo suelto. El viento le soplaba el cabello en la cara, haciendo que provocara risas en su amigo quien de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada de más. Los dos se dedicaban sonrisas cuando los ojos del otro se encontraban dándose una mirada cálida.</p><p><br/>Mikasa dejó las flores de lado y dejó de estar en cuclillas para ponerse de pie y admirar el atardecer frente a sus ojos mientras sostenía su sombrero con una mano y el cabello le revoloteaba. Esto era simplemente magnificó. Es hermoso, pensó la chica de ojos grises.</p><p><br/>–¿No crees que el atardecer es hermoso, Armin? –Le dirigió una mirada al chico acompañada de una sonrisa tierna. En los ojos azules hubo un destello y le devolvió la sonrisa.<br/>–Sí, creo que se ve realmente hermoso –Se levantó junto a ella y ambos se quedaron admirando el bello retrato de aquel rosado atardecer.</p><p><br/>Mikasa volteó a ver a Eren, quien también se encontraba contemplándolo unos pasos atrás de ellos. Sus ojos brillaban y lucían nostálgicos. Mikasa quisiera saber, que hay detrás de ese rostro que parece no entender nada. Quisiera saber, que pasa por su mente. El cabello de Eren había crecido con los meses, y ahora el viento le revoloteaba su castaño cabello. Era una imagen realmente hermosa. No podía negarlo.</p><p><br/>Armin se encontró con la misma imagen y mirando de un lado a otro para contemplar a sus dos amigos, él suspiró.</p><p><br/>–Me alegra poder estar en este momento con ustedes dos –dijo, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer y sus ojos se clavaban en la tierra.</p><p><br/>Eren gimió desconcertado regresando a la realidad observando a su amigo rubio. Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. A pesar de todo, Eren también se encontraba feliz de estar junto a sus dos amigos.</p><p><br/>Mikasa sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo. Esto era lo que ella realmente quería. Ojalá pudiera tenerlos así siempre. Porque ellos eran las únicas personas a las que amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Y haría todo lo posible para estar con ellos siempre.</p><p> </p><p><br/>**</p><p><br/>Eren sabía que las cosas cambiarían pronto. Que todo terminaría pronto y que el poco tiempo que le quedaba no podía seguir atormentado. Pero él se sentía como si simplemente no pudiera controlarlo. Hace mucho que se había dejado de sentir él mismo. Hace mucho había decidido cuál camino tomar y sabía que probablemente nunca más volvería a ver la sonrisa de Mikasa y Armin. Pero él quería que ellos vivieran, él quería que ellos contemplaran muchos otros atardeceres con aquellos ojos que aun brillaban con esperanza, a diferencia de él.</p><p><br/>Eren amaba a sus amigos. Realmente lo hacía. Pero últimamente la clase de amor que sentía por ambos era algo que no podía explicarse. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía cuando miraba a ambos dentro de su pecho. E incluso aquella plática que tuvo con Historia acerca del amor solo le hizo pensar en dos rostros en ese momento. Y él sabía cuáles eran, él lo sabía.</p><p><br/>Caminando de regreso a la ciudad junto a ellos, no pudo evitar observarlos. Mikasa ya no era la niña que estaba a sus espaldas siempre. Ahora ella era una joven de 17 años que reía y convivía con muchos otros y que había dejado de estar cerca de él cómo antes. Ella era hermosa, eso Eren lo sabía. Ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida y a veces le daba coraje saber que no podría contemplar esa belleza toda su vida. Mikasa se había vuelto mucho más madura y sonriente con el paso de los años. Y se alegraba de saber que aquella mujer permanecía junto a él.</p><p><br/>Armin ahora era mucho más alto y esbelto. Su cabello era corto y su rostro lucía mucho más maduro y varonil que antes. Algo que Eren siempre envidiaría de Armin, era esa esperanza y fe que tenía dentro. Era algo que envidiaba pero que también lo cautivaba al mismo tiempo.</p><p><br/>Él era un hombre afortunado por tenerlos en su vida. Ojalá pudiera demostrárselos.</p><p><br/>–Armin, ¿estás seguro que estamos en el camino correcto? De las veces que hemos venido no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí –La voz confusa de Mikasa sacó a Eren de sus pensamientos quien miró a Armin desconcertado. Armin tenía una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa como si ocultara algo. No contestó, por el contrario, se echó a caminar diciendo un simple “Síganme”.</p><p><br/>Armin apreciaba el día de hoy con todo su corazón, porque hacía tiempo que no pasaban un rato juntos. Mikasa y él siempre eran quienes iban a los cultivos de flores, Eren prefería quedarse en el orfanato y el día terminaba con los tres regresando a casa, sin decirse mucho. Pero el día de hoy era diferente, el día de hoy Eren había decidido acompañarlos y habían intercambiado más palabras que las de costumbre. Armin atesoraba el tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos. Y ahora más que nunca quería estar junto a ellos, no quería regresar a la ciudad y volver cada uno a sus habitaciones. Los amaba. Ellos eran su familia. Ellos eran las únicas personas con las que podría pasar toda su vida.</p><p><br/>Así que decidió que, sin decirles, los llevaría al lago que había encontrado la vez pasada cuando había recorrido el lugar solo. No importaba que, él quería estar con ellos, solo por un momento más.</p><p><br/>–Armin, ¿hacia dónde vas? –Escucho el grito lejano de Mikasa quien se encontraba siguiendo sus pasos detrás junto a Eren. Estaba sudada, pues él se había echado a correr.</p><p>Armin reía mientras miraba la escena y recordaba los momentos cuando eran pequeños. Tal vez después de todo, si podrían regresar a los viejos tiempos.</p><p><br/>–Armin, no es gracioso –dijo Eren en un tono serio – ¿A dónde nos llevas? –Se habían adentrado a un bosque lleno de árboles frondosos y ramas tiradas, cuando de pronto el Sol se abrió entre los tres y ahora había un lago cristalino debajo de ellos. Los tres amigos quedaron maravillados, y los ojos de Armin brillaban al unísono del sonido del lago.</p><p><br/>–Woow –exhalo Mikasa. Estaba maravillada.</p><p><br/>–Encontré este lugar el otro día cuando vine a explorar solo –dijo orgulloso de su tesoro –¿A qué es bonito, ¿verdad?</p><p><br/>–Sí, lo es –dijo Eren con una voz plácida.</p><p><br/>Armin comenzó a bajar las rocas y los chicos lo siguieron, ahora estaban más cerca del lago y el sonido del agua era simplemente pacifico. No importaba si llegaban tarde a la ciudad, el lugar merecía la pena.</p><p><br/>Los tres amigos seguían contemplando el lugar y una paz enorme los llenaba uno por uno. Esto era simplemente lo que habían anhelado por mucho tiempo cada uno a su manera, Estar simplemente los tres en completa paz.</p><p><br/>Eren comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña al ver el lago, pero más que nada sentía nostalgia al estar junto a sus amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se volvía a sentir vivo. Si el tiempo iba a acabarse pronto, si tendría que abandonar su humanidad o si tal vez ya lo había hecho, pero si todo iba a ponerse peor, al menos ahora, en este momento, podía disfrutar junto a sus amigos.</p><p><br/>–Chicos, ¿qué tal si nadamos un rato? –Las palabras salieron de su boca, y el mismo se sorprendió al haberse escuchado. Pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que Mikasa hace mucho no había visto. Ella abrió los ojos al notarlo y al escuchar la propuesta de Eren, quien estaba comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.</p><p><br/>Armin asintió y procedió a hacer lo mismo que su amigo. Mikasa aún estaba insegura, nunca había nadado junto a ellos, ni siquiera los había visto sin camisa y ellos por el contrario estaban comenzando a desvestirse como si todas sus vidas hubieran hecho esto. Mikasa no dijo nada, pero ellos parecían no haberla notado siquiera en ese momento. Mikasa tomo fuerza y cuando volvió a mirar hacía los chicos, solo se encontró con dos cuerpos completamente desnudos frente a ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Electricidad / Electricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa estaba atónita. Sus ojos ni siquiera podían oscilar bien. Su boca estaba abierta y juraba que podía emitir un grito en ese preciso momento. El rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a notarse cada vez más pues la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro. Mikasa estaba a punto de explotar de vergüenza.</p><p><br/>Rápidamente aparto la vista de ellos, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho y volteando hacia otro lado.</p><p><br/>–Ch-chi-chicos, pero… ¿¡Pero que hacen!?–Mikasa protestó.</p><p><br/>Los dos hombres voltearon a mirarse el uno al otro confundidos. Eren estaba a pocos pasos de ella y Armin estaba justamente a punto de entrar al lago.<br/>–Vamos Mikasa, vamos a meternos al lago –dijo Armin tranquilamente.</p><p><br/>–E-e-ese no es el problema –tartamudeó avergonzada –U-u-ustedes, ¡ustedes están desnudos! –Sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar. Su respiración estaba agitada y ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Una gotita de sudor le escurría de la frente. Nunca creyó estar en esta situación.</p><p><br/>Eren y Armin emanaron una carcajada y Mikasa sintió la frustración subiendo hasta su cabeza. ¿¡Cómo era que estaban como si nada!? Y mucho peor, ¡los dos se estaban riendo de ella! En un arranque volteó a mirarlos molesta. Los dos chicos seguían riéndose y ella sólo pudo volver a sentirse avergonzada.</p><p><br/>Tal vez ellos ya se conocían por haber dormido juntos en los dormitorios hace años. Tal vez ellos ya conocían el cuerpo de todos los otros soldados porque eran hombres, pero ella jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida. Muy apenas había podido observar a sus compañeras cuando se duchaban. De ninguna manera ella se desnudaría, pensó.</p><p><br/>–Vamos Mikasa, no seas tan obstinada. Por una vez en tu vida deja los prejuicios y ven a nadar junto a nosotros, mira que el cuerpo humano es algo muy normal –Le dijo Eren mientras corría a aventarse al lago, lugar en donde Armin ya yacía nadando. –¡Vamos, por dios! ¡El agua esta exquisita! –Le sonrió y la invitaba con las manos a meterse junto a ellos.</p><p>Mikasa no podía creer como ese hombre había pasado de ser el chico más depresivo del mundo a invitarla a nadar desnudos mientras sonreía. Era una locura.</p><p><br/>Mikasa seguía muy ruborizada y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro. Sus labios formaban un sollozo y su mente solo divagaba entre lo que quería hacer, pero no podía. Mikasa no dijo nada, solo los miró mientras seguía pensando mil cosas. ¿Podría desnudarse? Tal vez podía dejar los prejuicios como le sugirió Eren, al final del día ellos eran sus mejores amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se tenían este nivel de confianza, ¿no? Ellos no la mirarían de una manera extraña, ellos ni siquiera la estaban mirando ahora mismo, estaban más concentrados en echarse agua el uno al otro mientras reían. Pero… Ellos eran dos hombres y ella una mujer. Ella nunca había estado junto a dos hombres de esa forma. Y después de todo esos hombres eran Eren y Armin. Pero, este momento no regresaría. No, seguramente no lo haría. Seguramente ella no volvería a ver a Eren sonreír y reír de la manera en que ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Parecía un milagro, como sus ojos ya no se notaban perdidos, y a cambio una chispa de brillo emanaba de ellos. Era como ver al viejo Eren de nuevo, como pensar que tal vez todo podría volver a ser igual. No, probablemente eso era lo que ella quería ver. Pero, justo frente a ella, sus dos grandes amores reían el uno con el otro y nada la hacía más feliz que eso. Además, un amigo realmente no podría pensar si quiera en el cuerpo de su amiga, ¿no?</p><p>Y entonces, ¿por qué ella había comenzado a pensar en el cuerpo de aquellos dos hombres?</p><p><br/>Mikasa suspiró, parecía haberse perdido una eternidad en sus pensamientos. Eren tenía razón, debía dejar de lado los prejuicios y sobre todo disfrutar el momento que seguramente no volvería porque de por sí ya era bastante extraño verlo feliz. Mikasa, resignada, pero a la vez nerviosa comenzó a quitarse la ropa también.</p><p><br/>Bien, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era correcto? No, ella ya no podía pensar si estaba bien o estaba mal y tiro de sus bragas dejándolas caer al suelo rocoso, y parecía que había sucedido un temblor justo en ese momento porque los dos chicos voltearon a mirarla boquiabiertos.</p><p><br/>Mikasa estaba desnuda. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era aquella venda que ocultaba el tatuaje de su clan asiático. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, parecía hecha de seda porque brillaba junto al sol. Su piel lucia suave y su cabello ahora caía más debajo de sus hombros. Negro como la noche y lacio, muy lacio. Ella era una belleza única, no había chica en Paradis que se comparara a ella. Ambos estaban boquiabiertos, cada uno haciendo frente a la situación a su manera. La mente de Eren divagaba, no podía creer que Mikasa realmente se había atrevido a hacerlo, él solo estaba bromeando, nunca obligaría a su amiga a desvestirse, y pensó que ella no lo haría. Pero ahora ella estaba frente a él y lucía más hermosa que nunca. No, ninguna mujer se le compara, jamás existirá alguien que tenga el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido como ella. En ese momento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era lo mucho que quería tocarla. Quería sentir la piel suave de aquella mujer asiática.</p><p><br/>¿Así que este era el cuerpo de una mujer? Pensó Armin mientras admiraba a su amiga. Los libros de anatomía humana no lo habían preparado para ver a una mujer desnuda en la vida real. Esto era… mucho mejor en vivo. El chico de 17 años jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda y nunca se imaginó en realidad que esa seria Mikasa. Tal vez se hubiesen planteado mejor lo de nadar desnudos, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerda con consciencia porque aceptó tan fácil, quizá fue solo un impulsó. Pero cuando sus ojos la recorrían, sabía que no podía ser un error. Ella era hermosa, parecía una bella flor de cerezo a la cual solo quería admirar siempre.</p><p><br/>Mikasa estaba muy apenada y al darse cuenta de los rostros estupefactos de ambos chicos ella solo podía aferrarse más a cubrir su cuerpo.</p><p><br/>–Dejen de mirarme –gimió bajo, pero ambos escucharon y en un segundo salieron de su momento de admiración apenados.</p><p><br/>–P-perdón –susurraron ambos volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado sonrojados, como si nada hubiesen visto.</p><p><br/>Mikasa suspiró y caminó hacia el lago aventándose al agua de un salto. Estaba apenada y mucho, pero debía afrontar esto de una vez.</p><p><br/>Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, los tres parecían avergonzados ahora mismo y confundidos. En realidad, era una situación bochornosa. Tener a Mikasa ahí junto a ellos en total escasez solo los ponía peor. Pero Eren suspiró, y sabía que no podía hacerla sentir incomoda, no a Mikasa. Así que comenzó a arrojar agua de nuevo a Armin lentamente, Armin levantó la vista para encontrar la sonrisa traviesa de Eren quien lo invitaba a jugar. Comenzaron a chapotear y a hacer sentir a Mikasa en confianza quien ahora también reía. Pero los tres sabían que nada iba a acabar bien, cuando sin querer, sus cuerpos se rozaron haciéndolos sentir una electricidad que jamás habían experimentado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! Estaré subiendo los capítulos antes de lo previsto, pues muero de ganas por compartir esta historia con tod@s ustedes. ¡Sigan leyendo!</p><p>Pd: las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amor / Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tuve que editar este capitulo porque no me gustó como quedaton los últimos párrafos y lamento mucho haberlo publicado anteriormente de una manera en la que no le sentía satisfecha. Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo pero definitivamente este capitulo me ha costado mucho y creo que prefiero como queda de esta manera en la que lo he re editado. ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El atardecer parecía infinito cuando la puesta de Sol seguía abrazando los cuerpos desnudos de aquellos tres amigos quienes ahora reposaban acostados en la orilla del lago. Las energías para nadar se habían agotado, y habían decidido permanecer descansando por un rato, al menos en lo que agarraban fuerza para seguir su camino a la ciudad. O más bien, querían seguir disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Las aves cantaban y revoloteaban en el cielo formando una bandana que anunciaba que pronto llegaría la noche.</p><p>Mikasa, Armin y Eren yacían tendidos muy cerca uno del otro. Eren estaba apoyado en sus hombros recostado hacía arriba y Mikasa y Armin estaban recostados hacía abajo.</p><p>Mikasa se preguntaba cómo había pasado de no querer mostrarse a sus amigos a sentirse muy cómoda desnuda alado de ellos. Mikasa suspiró. Había una sensación extraña ahora mismo habitando todo su ser. Ella no sabía cómo llamarle, pero se sentía como una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo provocándole revoltijos en el estómago y punzadas en el cuerpo. Se sentía inquieta, sentía como si de su cuerpo naciera una enorme necesidad de algo que ella misma desconocía. No podía explicarlo. Sus ojos sutilmente se perdieron en el cuerpo de Eren. Eren ahora era mucho más alto y su espalda mucho más ancha y tonificada. Su cabello había comenzado a crecer más y las gotas de agua mezclada con sudor caían desde su cabello comenzando un viaje por su frente derritiéndose en su garganta y divagando en sus abdominales. Sus ojos miraban hacía el horizonte y el Sol le brillaba en el rostro, haciendo que su color bronce de piel se viera mucho más encendido y vivo. Su pecho bajaba y subía con su respiración tranquila. Tenía la mano cruzada por sus abdominales los cuales estaban altamente tonificados y cuando miro más hacía abajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Exclamó una risita nerviosa que hizo que Eren inmediatamente volteara a verla. Sus miradas se encontraron y Mikasa rápidamente volteó el rostro terriblemente sonrojada. Solo escucho un suspiro alegre de Eren y sabía que probablemente ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.</p><p>Se sentía mal porque en las últimas horas no había podido dejar de notar el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Observar como la piel lechosa de Armin brillaba con el Sol dorado, como su cabello rubio se volvía opaco al ser mojado y como ahora Armin no era aquel chico debilucho que había conocido. Ahora emanaba la esencia de un hombre. Y eso a ella le causaba revoltijos en el estómago.</p><p>Sacándola de sus pensamientos, escucho la voz de Eren.</p><p>–Hoy Historia me contó algo bastante inusual–dijo tranquilamente con los ojos perdidos en el cielo. El viento resoplaba y las flores y plantas alrededor bailaban con él.</p><p>Armin parecía interesado e intrigado pues volteó su cuerpo apoyando sus hombros y quedando con un soporte de lado. Mikasa también se intrigo ante ese comentario.</p><p>–Ella dijo –Eren prosiguió–Que la sensación más bonita que había experimentado era haberse enamorado de Ymir –Mikasa abrió su boca sorprendida al escuchar eso. A pesar de que había rumores siempre en el cuarto de las chicas acerca de ellas dos, nunca se imaginó que fuera algo real –Pero, Historia dijo que ya no recuerda cómo se siente ese sentimiento. Ahora ya no puede sentirse así –Eren agachó la mirada, como si comprendiera los sentimientos de su amiga. Eren miró hacia arriba y después le dedicó una mirada intensa a sus compañeros quienes lo miraban intrigados fijamente. En los ojos de Eren deslumbraba un sutil brillo –Ella dijo que eso era el amor.</p><p>–Me parece que el amor es algo realmente hermoso –Suspiró Armin echando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en sus brazos cruzados mirando fijamente el cielo.</p><p>–Y-y-o también lo creo –con un tartamudeó Eren respondió en voz baja. Regreso su mirada hacía el lago. –Ella me pregunto si alguna vez yo me había enamorado.</p><p>Mikasa se quedó helada ante las palabras de Eren y sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente.</p><p>–¿Enamorado? –Mikasa soltó en voz baja. Eren la miró y contestó.</p><p>–Sí, enamorado –afirmo suspirando –Yo… no supe que responderle realmente –suspiró.</p><p>Mikasa sintió un estrujo en su corazón y tragó saliva.</p><p>–El amor es extraño, ¿no creen? –Eren continuó –Historia incluso me dijo que hacer el amor con la persona que amas es el mayor placer que podrías sentir en la vida.</p><p>Mikasa abrió los ojos exhalando. ¿Hacer el amor?</p><p>–Siempre he pensado que tener sexo con la persona que amas es lo correcto, en eso concuerdo –asintió Armin –Cuando Jean y Connie me contaron sobre su primera vez me sentí intrigado acerca de cómo se sentiría hacerlo, pero ellos me aseguraron que, aunque sentías un gran placer siempre era mucho mejor cuando la chica que amabas era con quien compartías ese momento –volteó a ver lentamente a sus dos amigos. Eren lo observaba con atención y Mikasa parecía sumergida en sus palabras.</p><p>–S-sexo –Mikasa tartamudeó –Sasha también me hablo de eso una vez –confesó apenada. Los dos chicos posaron su mirada en ella boquiabiertos –Ella dijo que hacerlo con quien amas es un deleite. Ella incluso menciono otras cosas que aún me hace sentir rara pensar en ellas –admitió sonrojada.</p><p>–Vaya, así que Sasha y Nikolo…</p><p>–Sí –afirmó Mikasa –Ellos comenzaron a salir.</p><p>Eren tragó saliva y se quedó observando a sus dos amigos quienes tenían las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida. Mikasa seguía boca abajo con los brazos apoyados cubriendo sus senos y Armin ahora estaba sentado con la mirada agachada.</p><p>Armin subió la mirada y se encontró fijamente con los ojos esmeralda de Eren, quien también estaba sentado. Estaban frente a frente y lo único que se atravesaba delante de ellos era el cuerpo de aquella mujer asiática quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y probablemente aún no se percataba de lo cerca que tenía el cuerpo de aquellos dos hombres. Pero ellos si se habían percatado de lo cerca que tenían el cuerpo de esa mujer. Armin se sonrojó muchísimo más al encontrarse con los ojos de Eren. Eren le sonrió y Armin le sostuvo la mirada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Mikasa.</p><p>El cabello negro y lacio y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzaba a caer por su nuca y deleitaba la mirada con el viaje por su espalda, cayendo por sus caderas y perdiéndose en sus firmes y tonificados glúteos. Su piel parecía ser demasiado suave y el brillo se perdía en aquella piel blanca. Eren se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo hacía Mikasa y sintió una punzada en su miembro. Tragó saliva y suspiró. Su pecho se estrujaba y sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos debía salir o de lo contrario explotaría por dentro. No podía seguir así por más tiempo. Él realmente deseaba esto y mentiría si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con ello.</p><p>–C-chicos yo –fue interrumpido cuando el cuerpo de Mikasa se levantó y les dio la espalda. Ahora yacía sentada a menos de un metro de ellos dándoles la espalda, pero seguía sosteniendo sus brazos sobre sus pechos aun cubriéndoles. Eren suspiró y la siguió admirando, seguía aún dispuesto a confesar aquello que les quería decir cuando las palabras de Mikasa lo dejaron con la boca abierta y parecía que Dios le había enviado la señal correcta. Mikasa volteó unos grados parar mirarlos y lentamente dejó caer sus brazos descubriendo sus senos. Armin se sorprendió e inconscientemente sus labios se abrieron ante lo que Mikasa dijo.</p><p>–Me pregunto… –comenzó a decir con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las mejillas rojas –Que se sentirá hacer el amor...–los miró fijamente. La mirada de Mikasa era intensa y podían jurar que algo más se escondía en ella, pues las palabras que habían escuchado de su boca no parecían solo una pregunta, sino una insinuación a descubrir algo que los tres probablemente se venían preguntado desde hace mucho.</p><p>Armin tragó saliva. Eren tomo aire. Exhalo e inhalo y agarró todo el coraje del mundo. Tal vez las palabras no serían suficientes para expresar lo que sentía así que decidió que lo mejor era actuar. Mikasa suspiraba más rápido de lo normal y sus brazos yacían colgando a sus costados, ahora ella estaba completamente sentada delante de ellos dos con la mirada fija.</p><p>Eren se acercó a ella y de un momento a otro sus labios rozaron los labios cereza de Mikasa. Mikasa se tensó al sentirlo y por impulso su cuerpo parecía querer ir hacia atrás, pero la boca de Eren seguía moviéndose encima de la suya y se sentía en realidad demasiado bien. Mikasa suspiró y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por los labios de aquel chico. Eren se separó de ella. Tenía una mirada intensa, una mirada llena de lujuria que le absorbía el alma y ella no deseaba nada más que complacer lo que aquella mirada pedía.</p><p>–Creo que podemos descubrirlo –dijo aun mirándola con sus manos en las mejillas de Mikasa. 

Mikasa lo miraba perdidamente y Eren volteó la mirada a Armin quien se encontraba demasiado sorprendido y confundido al presenciar tal acto, pero en el fondo Armin también estaba bastante excitado y con el corazón a mil por hora. No sabía que acababa de pasar, pero pediría más, mucho más. 

–¿No lo crees, Armin? –propuso Eren con unos labios traviesos y una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos lucían más despiertos que nunca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Capítulo re editado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unión/Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El atardecer florecía, el sol enrojecía y las nubes besaban las mejillas ardientes. Los pájaros cantaban y las flores bailaban junto al viento siguiendo su ritmo. El sonido del lago retumbaba en el fondo.</p><p>En el suelo yacían los tres amantes consumidos en el ardiente deseo y la desesperada necesidad de estar cerca del uno con el otro. Como las flores, el toque era delicado y suave susurrando gotas de sudor mientras devoraban con exigencia la boca del otro simultáneamente. Una sensación menester grabado el cuerpo de cada uno como si todo hubiera estado reservado desde hace años para este momento. Sus cuerpos transpiraban, la respiración era acelerada, el corazón saliendo de sus pechos y la fuerte necesidad de estar más cerca del uno del otro. Abrazados decidieron consumirse en su fúnebre desesperación.</p><p>Como tres amantes pintorescos e inocentes tocaban el cuerpo del otro delicadamente como un pétalo a punto de romperse. El cuerpo temblaba y el instinto florecía cada vez que las yemas de los dedos chocaban con la piel del otro. Nerviosos e inexpertos se dedicaban a miradas de vez en cuando para que sea bien y que seguimos el camino correcto.</p><p>Mikasa descansaba tendida en el regazo de Eren a espaldas mientras Eren la sujetaba por el vientre dando suaves caricias al rededor de él. Los labios arqueados de Mikasa esbozaban gemidos que resonaban a lo largo del lago con una voz angelical que se envolvía en los oídos de ambos hombres. Armin sujetaba firmemente sus músculos mientras se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo dentro de ella provocando en ella una sensación que nunca había tenido dolor y placer al mismo tiempo con su lengua. El chico metía y sacaba su lengua, contemplando su feminidad y contemplándola a ella que tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada jadeando y con el pecho exaltado. Lamía lento y rápido explorando cada centímetro de Mikasa llenándose de ella cada vez más saboreando cada centímetro hasta que no quede nada.</p><p>Eren disfrutaba la escena que tenía ante él. Comenzó a acariciar los senos erguidos y rozados de Mikasa lenta y controlada, haciendo círculos con una mano y con la otra pellizcando lentamente la punta de su pezón. Comenzó a amasar sus senos, tocándolos, explorándolos, comenzando a sentirse en sincronía. Mikasa apretó y se mordió los labios porque estaba consumida en el placer que aquellos dos hombres le estaban en ese momento. Sentía vergüenza al mismo tiempo de ser tocada por sus dos mejores amigos pero la vergüenza desapareció cuando de su boca se escapaba otro gemido, uno seguido de otro. Comenzó a retorcer las piernas ante la necesidad de querer más.</p><p>Mikasa estaba temblando al experimentar sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Tuve dolor, tuve placer, tuve vergüenza, tuve un hueco en el estomago y el corazón explotando por dentro, tuve que pronto algo dentro de ella estallaría. Armin le dedicó una mirada con algo de preocupación y se separó de ella, el chico contemplaba a la mujer que se retorcía de placer que el mismo había provocado y eso le causó una punzada en su erección. Se acerco de rodillas hizo ella y comenzó a depositar besos en su vientre mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo. Besaba cada parte de su abdomen depositando sus sutiles y mojados labios sobre ella que ahora sabían a ella, olían a ella y la necesitaban a ella. Mikasa Jadeaba. Su pecho se mueve de arriba a abajo. Armin colocó las manos en sus músculos y los separó delicadamente dando espacio para estar más cerca de ella y el depósito en los labios al cual corresponde Mikasa. Eren comenzó a besar el cuello de Mikasa. Afligida, Mikasa se derretía en los cuerpos de esos dos amantes a los cuales llamaba amigos. Sus piernas temblaban al sentir los labios de esos dos chicos rozando cada parte de su cuerpo y sus delicados dedos acariciándola poniéndole la piel de gallina y la entrepierna a punto de estallar.</p><p>Mikasa se encontró hechizada y perdida en el deseo y el placer que tuvo que ver. Estaba consumiendo y su mente y no podía razonar. Ahora su cuerpo tendrá el mando, sus emociones, sus sentimientos. No importaba si estaba mal o bien o lo que podría pensar los demás si supiera lo que estaban haciendo, lo único que sabía que era lo necesario de manera desesperada.</p><p>Mikasa colocó sus manos al rededor del cuello de Eren quien la sujetaba por atrás y la seguía besando. Sus labios se encontraron. Mikasa giró su cuerpo encontrándose con el de Eren y comenzó a besarle vigorosamente. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca cuando Mikasa comenzó a unirse a él. Los tres amantes se encontraban de pie. Armin besaba las delicadas y suaves piernas de aquella chica subiendo por sus glúteos, grabando su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca. Depositando suaves besos en ella Mikasa se giro y lo beso. Eren tomó a Mikasa sutilmente y la recostó en el suelo. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando el colocó encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso. Estaban cautivados el uno con el otro, contemplando simultáneamente sus ojos los cuales escondieron el más fuerte anhelo por estar juntos. Contemplándola, Eren acarició la mejilla de Mikasa quien estaba sudada y muy sonrojada y Eren ese aspecto le fascinaba. Se acercó a sus labios y la beso suave y delicadamente. Mikasa sospechó y arqueó su espalda acercándose más a él para profundizar el beso que poco a poco se hizo más encendido. Mikasa se sintió muy humedecida y entre sus piernas habitaba la sensación de querer tenerlo dentro de ella.</p><p>Eren comenzó a bajar por sus pechos. Mordía y lamía en círculos dos flores que se mantenían erguidas para él. Bajó por su abdomen y comenzó a besarla llegando a sus caderas hasta introducir su lengua dentro de ella. Moviendo, arriba, abajo se identificaron casi como cuando Armin la llenaba pero sin duda ambos amantes eran diferentes a la vez.</p><p>Armin se envió detrás de Mikasa y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Mikasa se sujetó de los músculos de Armin curvando su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Eren aumentaba el ritmo en su clítoris. Las piernas de Mikasa estaban temblando y estaba segura que estaba a punto de explotar. A Eren le deleitaba saber que aquella chica se sentía así por él. A pesar de todo, los tres eran nuevos en esto y no quería lastimar a su amiga en lo absoluto. Se detuvo por un segundo y lenta y delicadamente comenzó a penetrar con un dedo a Mikasa. La chica soltó un chillido retorciendo su cuerpo. Suspiró, era una sensación nueva pero estaba tan apretada y adolorida que aquel dolor fue reemplazado por satisfacción cuando tenía el dedo de Eren dentro de ella. Eren siguió moviendo su dedo dentro de ella mientras seguía lamiéndola. Los gemidos y el cuerpo acelerado de Mikasa le indican que ella estaba disfrutando así que siguió haciéndolo durante unos minutos. Eren se detuvo. Mikasa sabía lo que necesitaba a él. Completamente a él. Tenía miedo, pero también estaba atormentada por sentirlo dentro. Se estaba volviendo loca. Armin y Eren se miraron simultáneamente. Eren se colocó sobre Mikasa con las manos sujetadas al suelo. Mikasa suspiraba y lo miraba con anhelo y ansia. Eren comenzó a moverse sobre ella y Mikasa abrió sus piernas en señal de aprobación. Comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella. Estaba nervioso y temblando. Tuvimos miedo y con movimientos torpes se adentró en ella. Soltó un gemido al deslizarse completamente dentro de ella. Estaba muy agitado y sudando. Dentro de Mikasa se encuentra demasiado caliente y apretado. Era una sensación completamente insólita. Comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo mirando fijamente a Mikasa. Mikasa chillaba. Era una sensación entre dolor y placer. Sintió un calambre que grabó todo su abdomen y su pelvis cuando Eren entró en ella que la hizo gritar. Era muy doloroso sentirlo dentro, pero cuando comenzó a moverse el placer y el dolor se unificaron experimentando una mezcla distinta de sensaciones a la vez. Eren colocó su mano en la cadera de Mikasa intensificando su movimiento cuando comenzó a sentirse con más confianza al percatarse que su compañera se vio bien. pero cuando comenzó a moverse el placer y el dolor se unificaron experimentando una mezcla distinta de sensaciones a la vez. Eren colocó su mano en la cadera de Mikasa intensificando su movimiento cuando comenzó a sentirse con más confianza al percatarse que su compañera se vio bien. pero cuando comenzó a moverse el placer y el dolor se unificaron experimentando una mezcla distinta de sensaciones a la vez. Eren colocó su mano en la cadera de Mikasa intensificando su movimiento cuando comenzó a sentirse con más confianza al percatarse que su compañera se vio bien.</p><p>Armin estaba hechizado contemplando aquella escena frente a él cuando comenzó a acariciarse. Sentía el peso de Mikasa en sus piernas.</p><p>Eren se detuvo cuando tuvo problemas con su miembro mojado. Se separó de Mikasa y contempló la sangre que envolvía su falo erecto. Mikasa lo notó y asustada se incorporó y tocó la sangre con sus dedos. Armin los miró.</p><p>-Cr-creo que es algo normal -tartamudeó excitado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Mikasa, asustada asintió y miró a Eren quien estaba preocupado pero no podía negar que aquella escena lo había puesto mucho más más alterado. Los dedos de Mikasa estaban llenos de sangre pero no le importaban cuando de un arrebato volvían encima de ella y se adentró esta vez mucho más rápido en ella. Mikasa gimió, pero Eren ahora la penetraba irracionalmente. Mikasa colocó las manos al rededor de Eren llenando su cuello de sangre y comenzó a sentirse mucho más extasiada cuando sin vergüenza alguna vez comenzó a mover las caderas al unisono de las de Eren. Volteó el cuello y se giró hacia Armin. Después de todo, ella también quería provocar a Armin el mismo placer que estaba sintiendo ahora. Comenzó a mover sus manos al rededor del miembro de Armin quien estaba de rodillas detrás de ella.</p><p>Los golpes de Eren resonaban al unisono con las caderas de Mikasa quien estaba envuelto en el placer de ser consumido y consumir a sus dos amantes al mismo tiempo. Acariciaba el miembro de Armin se utiliza con los ojos cerrados y el frente goteando de sudor. Apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio cuando las embestidas de Eren la impregnaban lenta y profundamente.</p><p>Eren se detuvo cuando tuvo éxito al llegar al orgasmo. No quería terminar aquí. Salió de ella y se incorporó depositando un beso en sus labios. Los tres amigos se incorporaron sobre sus músicos alados del otro y pactarón su pasión con un beso más fuerte y arrebatado que el otro. Las manos de Mikasa ahora se encontraban acariciando a ambos chicos y el hecho de saber que les estaba teniendo placer la hizo ponerse más agitada. Se separó de ellos sin dejar de acariciarlos y de rodillas frente a ambos supo que querían hacerlos sentir como ambos la habían hecho sentir a ella hace unos minutos. Trago saliva y cambios con curiosidad la erección de cada uno. Nunca antes había hecho esto pero ya no tenía nada que perder.</p><p>Ambos chicos la miraron curiosos y se imaginaban lo que su amiga intentaba hacer y la simple idea los excitaba a ambos ansiando sentirla.</p><p>Mikasa rozó sus labios en el miembro de Armin sutilmente. Lo miró y se encontró viéndose mutuamente a los ojos asegurando que todo estaba bien. Cuando Mikasa profundizo más Armin cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido.</p><p>La chica estuvo brindando placer a ambos hombres al mismo tiempo durante varios minutos. Ruborizada al principio era torpe y tímida pero mediante más lo que más disfrutaba contemplar los rostros de esos dos chicos y más se acostumbraba a hacerlo.</p><p>Fúnebres, Armin y Eren estaban brazo con brazo sintiendo esa lengua que los hacía sentir cosquilleo desde su erección hasta el vientre provocando en sus sensaciones nuevas y eran mejores de lo que escucharon de sus amigos. Sudaban y estaban agitados cuando sus cuerpos chocaron. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y se entregaron a mirarse de manera abismal. Dentro de ellos nació la sensación de querer más cuando Mikasa separó sus labios de ambos pero esa sensación no era por ella sino por lo que estaban contemplando el uno del otro.</p><p>Absortos por sus sentimientos simultáneamente acercar sus labios hasta que terminaron juntos consagrando un ferviente beso entre ambos.</p><p>Mikasa no sabía pero por alguna razón esa escena la había excitado todavía más y sabía que esto tan solo acababa de comenzar. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fue muy difícil hacer esto así que gracias por la retroalimentación que me puedan brindar, gracias por la espera. Es difícil escribir de una manera que como escritor te guste y eso me paso, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido así que espero lo disfruten. De nuevo, gracias, gracias, gracias por leer &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>